This specification relates to malware detection.
Security breaches occur when malware is loaded onto a user system. Examples of malware include adware, spyware, computer viruses, root kits, worms, and Trojan horses. Once malware is executing on a user system, it can control every aspect of software on the user system, from what software programs execute on the system to what data the software programs receive, to how the software programs interact with system hardware.
Different types of malware can cause different problems for user systems. These problems can range from minor inconveniences, such as a decrease in system performance, to more serious problems, such as destruction of system files or theft of user information.
Anti-virus software and other monitoring software can be run on a user system to monitor for malware. However, any software running on a user system is vulnerable to being compromised by malware.